


Между небом и тобой

by Li_Liana



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фред и Джек живут совершенно в другом мире, но с ними случаются похожие события.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между небом и тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: авторская вариация на тему омегавёрса.
> 
> Написано для **WTF Wingmen 2015**

Трустоу кувыркнулся, сбивая пламя с крыла, краем глаза заметил вспышку выстрела слева от себя, ушел вниз и практически нос к носу столкнулся со следующим вражеским истребителем. Едва увернувшись, чтобы не оказаться размазанным по стеклу кабины, он рефлекторно ухватился рукой за какой-то выступ. Его рвануло вперед, выворачивая и чуть не ломая запястье, но он смог удержаться. В следующую секунду он увидел ошеломленное лицо пилота и понял, что у него осталось исчезающе мало времени — как только тот перестанет удивляться, в лицо Трустоу полетит смертоносный луч. Свое оружие он потерял еще на прошлом вираже, да и толку от него против бластера пришельцев?  
Не особо надеясь на успех, Трустоу трансформировал правую руку и изо всех сил ударил по стеклу — без видимого эффекта. После второго удара появились едва заметные выщербинки от его когтей, после третьего — заструились трещины. Четвертый удар и выстрел бластера произошли практически одновременно. Быстро расползающаяся сесть трещин частично перекрыла пилоту обзор и помешала точно прицелиться, поэтому Трустоу отделался лишь небольшим ожогом на плече, а в следующее мгновение он ворвался в кабину, сметая остатки стекла. Еще раз выстрелить враг не успел.  
Но инопланетный истребитель не оценил такого грубого обращения — завалился на бок, а потом начал уходить в пике. Трустоу оттолкнул окровавленное тело и занял его место в пилотском кресле. Он не раз видел, как пришельцы управляют своими машинами с помощью центрального рычага, и хотя на панели было множество переключателей, Трустоу надеялся, что хотя бы снизиться ему удастся и без них. А там он просто выпрыгнет. С полуобгоревшим крылом ему не спуститься стой высоты, на которой шел бой, но если он выберется из истребителя перед самыми макушками деревьев...  
— Трустоу, что это, демоны побери, было?!  
Трустоу, как и полагалось провинившемуся, стоял на одном колене перед альфой своей стаи, Джерри Дилом, и изо всех сил старался не кривиться из-за боли в плече и обожженном крыле: подобное Дил считал слабостью и за ее проявления наказывал еще строже.  
Рядом в такой же позе находился второй виновный за сегодня — Сильвер. Что именно он сделал, Фред не знал. Когда его привели к Дилу, воспитательная речь уже касалась только полной ничтожности и непригодности Сильвера, а о самой его ошибке Дил не упоминал.  
— Мы — приличная стая! Мы не используем оружие пришельцев! И не летаем в их адских машинах! — Дил толкнул Трустоу в плечо, и тому едва удалось сдержать стон. — И мне не нужны слабаки! Сегодня вы оба разочаровали меня и будете наказаны.  
Дил замолчал, то ли придумывая достойное наказание, то ли просто выдерживая драматическую паузу. Скорее бы это закончилось, подумал Трустоу. Каким бы ни было наказание, после него он наконец-то сможет пойти к лекарям. Значит, чем быстрее все произойдет, тем лучше.  
— Мое решение: вы более не достойны быть бетами. Но я добр и справедлив — одному из вас я разрешу остаться в качестве моей личной омеги, а второй пусть убирается прочь. Итак, кто желает остаться?  
Трустоу показалось, что он ослышался. Нет, такого не может быть! Ему померещилось от боли и полуденной жары. Дил не может так поступить, только не с ним! Он ведь далеко не худший боец, пусть и не в первой пятерке, но и не пасет задних, как тот же Сильвер. И он — не безродная сирота, выращенная специально для боевой стаи, он же сам пришел! Он хотел защитить свою родину, добровольно ушел от семьи, отказался от возможности иметь жену, детей... И после всего этого Дил смеет вот так запросто вышвыривать его? В никуда?! В статусе вольной омеги?! За звоном в ушах Трустоу едва расслышал торопливый выкрик Сильвера «Я, я останусь!», да он бы и все равно не согласился. Даже та единственная первая совместная ночь, посвящение в стаю в постели ее альфы, оставила у Фреда самые дурные воспоминания, а согласиться быть с Дилом каждую ночь — да он лучше умрет!  
Пошатываясь, Фред встал и коротко кивнул — Дил теперь ему не альфа, Дил ему никто, и он не обязан преклонять перед ним колено.  
— Надо было быть порасторопнее, Трустоу, — хмыкнул Дил. — Я бы предпочел тебя, но правила есть правила. Раз Сильвер согласился первым, то ты теперь пошел вон.  
Рядом кто-то приземлился. Фред даже не обернулся на звук. Ему было все равно.  
— Я его забираю.  
— Что?!  
Вслух произнес это Дил, но мысленное восклицание Фреда отдалось эхом. Он обернулся и с некоторым трудом опознал в том, кто вмешался в его только что разрушенную жизнь, Джека Хардигана — альфу одной из «неприличных» стай, которая вместе со стаей Дила участвовала в этом бою.  
— Ты не имеешь права! — возмутился Дил.  
— С чего бы? — улыбнулся Джек. — Ты только что его выгнал — я собственными ушами слышал. Ты выкинул, я подобрал — какие проблемы?  
— Никаких, — сквозь зубы процедил Дил, шумно выдохнул и резко взлетел. Сильвер торопливо рванулся за ним следом.  
Фред молча смотрел на своего будущего альфу, и в голове было на удивление пусто. Теоретически он имел право отказаться, и надо было бы спросить, в качестве кого Джек предлагает войти в его стаю. Но такая быстрая смена самого ужасного кошмара (а что может быть хуже, чем оказаться без стаи?) на возможность его избежать совершенно выбила Фреда из колеи.  
— Я видел тебя в бою. И мне нужны такие беты, способные в воздухе ворваться в истребитель противника и почти довести его до земли.  
«Беты»? Он сказал «беты?» Второй раз за день Фреду показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Вольной омеге обычно выбирать не приходится, но сколько там Фред провел вне стаи? Полминуты? Минуту? С тех пор как Дил его выгнал, а Джек позвал, едва ли прошло больше времени. Да это, вполне можно сказать, и не считается. Он просто перешел из стаи в стаю. По договоренности между альфами. А это — совсем другое. Правда, добром Дил его вряд ли бы отдал. Но Джек прав — раз выгнал, то прав уже не имеет.  
— Давай отведу тебя к нашим лекарям, — Джек осторожно положил ему руку на плечо.  
— Спасибо, — Фред кивнул и немного скованно улыбнулся.

* * *

В стае Джека было хорошо. Сложно, но хорошо. Это была одна из самых передовых стай по использованию технологий пришельцев. И хотя консерваторы на таких смотрели свысока, успехи последних говорили сами за себя. И с каждой неделей на этот подход переходили все новые стаи. А стая Джека была среди них первой. Не самой сильной или самой большой, но стаей первооткрывателей. Фред всегда увлекался и оружием и техникой пришельцев, искренне считая, что хотя они и враги, но у них есть и чему поучиться, и что перенять.  
И только попав в стаю Джека, он понял, сколь скудны были его собственные познания. У каждой беты здесь был как минимум собственный бластер, которыми они пользовались вместо родного оружия. Кроме того, тут Фред впервые увидел вблизи более тяжелые плазмометы, штурмовые винтовки и даже мины и взрывные устройства, которые хоть редко, но иногда удавалось захватить. Мало того, стая Джека изучала не только оружие пришельцев, они знали строение всех основных типов кораблей противника, знали, куда заложить взрывчатку, чтобы разнесло все с одного взрыва, в каком месте обшивка наиболее уязвима, как сделать пробой силового поля и многое-многое другое. И будто этого было мало, они постоянно придумывали какие-то новые фокусы, совмещая старые приемы с новыми знаниями.  
Кому именно пришла в голову безумная мысль летать под водой — Фред не знал, это произошло еще до его появления в стае, да и особого успеха эта идея не имела. Удерживаемого магией воздушного пузыря хватало ненадолго, и если собственно плыть-лететь под водой оказалось не так уж сложно, то чтобы войти в воду и выйти из нее, требовалась немалая сноровка и удача. При погружении был слишком высок риск запаниковать и не удержать воздушный пузырь, а если хоть на мгновение нарушить водоотталкивающее заклинание, то крылья промокнут — что означало почти гарантированную гибель. При выходе из воды основные проблемы были такими же. Крылья, покрытые слабым обволакивающим магическим полем, практически не держали летунов в воздухе. Поэтому из воды надо было вылетать рывком и тут же убирать заклинание. Но стоит чуть поспешить — и крылья намокнут, а на пару секунд опоздаешь — не удержишься в воздухе и рухнешь в воду.  
Поэтому долгое время этот навык оставался лишь бессмысленной, но забавной экзотикой — тренироваться на мелководье вблизи берега было безопасно, но большая часть стаи не участвовала в этом безобразии. Но водные тренировки проводил лично Джек Хардиган, поэтому Фред не мог пройти мимо.  
И, неожиданно для него самого, у него стало очень хорошо получаться. Вскоре по подводным полетам он стал вторым после альфы. И это было здорово. С одной стороны, успех не в самом важном начинании не вызывал ревности у более давних и заслуженных членов стаи, с другой стороны, этого было достаточно, чтобы зародить у них же и интерес, и одобрительное отношение к новичку.  
А главное, это позволяло Фреду быть рядом с Джеком — в чём, собственно говоря, и заключалась проблема. Потому что он хотел быть рядом с Джеком. И потому что ночь посвящения Фреда стала самой прекрасной ночью в его жизни. А это было плохо. Ведь Джек был альфой.  
С одной стороны, Фред не собирался становиться омегой, даже ради него. С другой стороны, он слишком недавно оказался в стае и слишком мало для нее сделал, чтобы всерьез рассчитывать, что Джек захочет сделать его альфой и отдать ему часть своей стаи. Уж если кто и заслуживал этого, то это Дуэйн Хиггинс — ведомый Джека по парным полетам.  
Да и не хотел Фред становиться альфой, по большому счету. По крайней мере, пока он совершенно не чувствовал себя к этому готовым. Но, к сожалению, с альфой иначе не бывает. Ночь посвящения — это одно, но нечто большее может привести неосторожного бету лишь к двум исходам — печальной судьбе омеги или, изредка, шансу самому стать альфой.  
Поэтому Фред молчал и старательно не подавал виду, даже специально сошелся с Хэнсоном Броганом — чтобы ни у кого не зародилось никаких подозрений. Две беты вместе — все нормально, прилично и как положено. А с Джеком... а с Джеком у них есть хотя бы их совместные подводные полеты, где за ними никому не угнаться. И пусть это лишь экзотическое хобби, зато Фред хоть что-то может разделять со своим недоступным альфой.  
Все изменилось, когда однажды пришельцы решили спустить часть своих кораблей с орбиты и утопить в океане. Поначалу крылатые обрадовались, думая, что у тех что-то сломалось и они упали. Но потом быстро поняли, как были наивны. Когда атаки истребителей начинались высоко в небе, за пределами тех просторов, куда долетали крылатые — они всегда видели, откуда надвигается угроза и куда следует лететь, чтобы встретить врага.  
Даже ночь не помогала тем скрыться. Для крылатых звездное небо было как тысячу раз прочитанная книга, в которой помнишь каждую букву. И проносящиеся по ней темные пятна, на мгновение скрывающие свет то одной, то другой звезды, никогда не оставались незамеченными крылатыми патрулями.  
Поэтому когда атакующие достигали нижнего неба, их уже ждали. Теперь же они могли вылететь из воды в абсолютно любом месте океана, в считанные минуты оказаться над любым из селений и стереть его с лица земли. И хотя патрульные их видели и часто успевали поднять тревогу, но подмога, как правило, не прибывала вовремя. В итоге каждый раз почти полностью погибала и дежурная стая, и те семьи, на чьи земли совершалась атака. А побережье было слишком большим — даже если бы все боевые стаи дежурили каждую ночь, они не смогли бы его охватить.  
И вот тогда умения стаи Джека оказались как нельзя кстати. Теперь это уже было не экзотическое баловство, а важнейшее задание. Да, другие стаи тоже начали учиться летать под водой, но они были только в начале этого пути. А пока все подводные операции по поиску и уничтожению кораблей-носителей пришельцев легли на стаю Джека. И Фред совершенно неожиданно для себя оказался в роли ведомого своего альфы. Дуэйн Хиггинс возглавил ту часть, которая не занималась подводными вылетами, и теперь практически не пересекался с Джеком.

* * *

Подводная команда возвращалась с очередной боевой операции. Сегодня успех был не на их стороне. И хотя уничтожением вражеского корабля заканчивался далеко не каждый вылет, даже не каждый второй, Джек все равно был расстроен. Их неудача означала, что еще один корабль противника остался цел и сегодня ночью из него вылетит рой истребителей, который будет уничтожать его мир. Этой ночью снова погибнет много крылатых. А ведь этого можно было бы избежать — если бы они сегодня нашли и взорвали очередной корабль. Но им не повезло.  
И хотя сейчас они уже могли находиться под водой по несколько часов — огромный прогресс от четверти часа, с которой они когда-то начинали на тренировках —этого было мало. Между погружениями требовался отдых. И за день они успевали совершить всего две, иногда три ходки, чего явно не хватало. Но в темноте и так не больно гостеприимные к крылатым океанские воды становились в разы опаснее. Без солнечного света невозможно точно определить расстояние до поверхности, слишком легко потеряться и практически невыполнимо успешно вылететь из воды. Стая Джека неоднократно пыталась — на своем мелководье. Но в ночи границы неба и моря смешивались, и сложно было поймать то мгновение, когда убирать водоотталкивающее заклинание еще не слишком рано, но уже не слишком поздно. Даже у него с ведомым это получалось в лучшем случае один раз из трех, что говорить об остальных. Но если на мелководье это было просто обидно, и потом приходилось по полдня сушить крылья, то в океане — верная смерть.  
Они уже почти достигли поверхности, когда Фред, похоже, что-то заметил и, коротко махнув своему ведущему, устремился обратно на глубину. Джек заколебался. Остальная команда уже вылетела из воды, они с Фредом оставались последними. Воздуха в пузырях должно хватить еще на четверть часа, но закат уже золотистым пламенем окрасил верхушки волн. С другой стороны, если Фред заметил корабль — это может спасти сегодня ночью десятки, а то и сотни жизней. Стоит рискнуть — солнце еще не село, воздух в пузыре еще есть. И Джек устремился следом.  
Он с трудом догнал уплывшего далеко вперед Фреда, дернул за кончик крыла, показывая кивком наверх, но тот лишь мотнул головой и поплыл к смутно виднеющимся впереди скалам. В воде уже практически стемнело и едва ли можно было что-то рассмотреть, но Трустоу это не останавливало.  
Вот упрямец! Джек ощутил странную смесь восхищения и раздражения. На подводных вылетах его новый ведомый был удивительно хорош. Временами, пожалуй, даже чуть лучше его самого. И было в нем что-то еще... но это в любом случае не давало ему никакого ни права, ни повода так безалаберно рисковать и собственной жизнью, и жизнью своего альфы! Джек уже хотел схватить Фреда за шкирку и утащить наверх, но тут он увидел ее — огромную темную тушу вражеского корабля, притаившуюся между скал.  
Они его все-таки нашли. Вот только времени у них уже нет — но это не повод отступать. Для закладки бомбы хватит и одного. Джек жестами приказал Фреду, чтобы тот всплывал, но разве его ведомый послушается? Джек только обреченно махнул рукой. Он не собирается тратить драгоценные последние минуты на споры. По крайней мере, вдвоем они чуть быстрее заложат бомбу, хоть им эти выигранные секунды уже не помогут.  
Джек хотел установить таймер на минимальную отметку, но Трустоу влез ему под руку, переставил таймер и быстро поплыл вверх. В первое мгновение Джек чисто рефлекторно поплыл следом, а потом понял, что задумал его ведомый: если они успеют подняться и им немного повезет — между ними и взрывом будет достаточно воды, чтобы смягчить силу удара. Тогда есть шанс, что их вынесет взрывной волной на поверхность. Правда, при таком раскладе вовремя снять водоотталкивающее заклятие — и крылья не намочить, и не грохнуться обратно в океан практически невозможно. Но это хотя бы дает призрачную надежду. Если кто-то из них окажется невероятно везуч...  
Как оказалось, у Фреда Трустоу с везением все было более чем в порядке. Он каким-то чудом ухитрился поймать то короткое мгновение, когда от окутавшей их воды остались только легкие брызги, а сами они еще не начали падать вниз. Сам Джек на долю секунды опоздал и снова почти окунулся в опадающую после взрыва воду, когда короткий, но мощный рывок выдернул его вверх. Второй шанс он уже не упустил.

* * *

Сегодня в кои-то веки они снова участвовали в нормальном воздушном бою. В последние месяцы Джек столько летал под водой, что уже успел подзабыть, как это здорово — обычный бой посреди подвластных им небес, когда не надо контролировать, сколько воздуха осталось в пузыре, не надо оглядываться на солнце, не надо думать, сумеешь ли ты вылететь из воды. Просто ясное небо, солнце и враг, которого надо уничтожить.  
Впрочем, небо пока было не ясным, а вовсе даже наоборот — темным и ночным, но до рассвета оставалось менее часа, а с первыми лучами солнца десяток стай должны обрушиться на наземную крепость захватчиков. Разведчики нашли ее почти случайно.  
Это раньше, до прихода пришельцев из космоса, крылатые часто и во многом интересовались жизнью бескрылых людей в долине — с кем-то воевали, кого-то поддерживали. У многих стай были «свои» города и даже небольшие княжества, которым они гарантировали защиту, а взамен получали щедрую дань. Нет, крылатые никогда не воевали друг с другом ради людей. Даже если случалось, что их подшефные устраивали войну между собой, то стаи проводили турнир, после которого проигравшие поддерживали человеческое княжество, с которым был договор у стаи-победительницы.  
Но явление пришельцев все изменило. Крылатым стало не до долин, а захватчики все свои усилия сосредоточили именно на крылатых. А когда одна из наполовину уничтоженных стай, в которой выжили лишь дети и женщины, решила на несколько лет переселиться в долину, выяснилось, что пришельцы уже добрались и туда. Они захватили несколько княжеств и даже построили огромную наземную крепость. Естественно, крылатые не могли оставить это просто так. И сегодня утром на рассвете крепость пришельцев с десяти сторон будет атакована десятков боевых стай. Случайно или преднамеренно, но пришельцы высадились на самом дальнем от гор конце долины. И чтобы добраться туда, крылатым стаям потребовалась почти целая ночь.  
Но что такое один ночной перелет под звездным небом после сотен подводных вылетов? Почти удовольствие. Джек обернулся на своего ведомого, летящего чуть позади. Еще было слишком темно, чтобы видеть лицо Фреда, но Джек слышал шорох крыльев, видел темный силуэт и знал, что Фред — там.  
Фред Трустоу — его радость и тревога. Лучший подводный летун, идеальный ведомый — хоть под водой, хоть в чистом небе. Всегда верный, понимающий и поддерживающий. Безупречный. Слишком.  
Джек не знал, как давно это началось. Вероятно, гораздо раньше, чем он впервые заметил. Возможно, еще с той самой ночи, когда он принял Фреда в свою стаю. Возможно, позже. Он не знал. Даже когда они вдвоем взорвали вражеский корабль, он ухитрился ничего не заметить. Тем более, это нормально для беты — рисковать жизнью, спасая своего альфу. Даже когда риск такой запредельный.  
Но потом однажды Фред отбился от стаи во время подводного вылета, уже полностью стемнело, и все решили, что он погиб. А Джек с изумлением понял, что чувствует гораздо больше и острее, чем просто гибель одного из своих бет. Нет, каждый потерянный член стаи — это было как выдранное с корнем маховое перо. Но гибель Фреда — Джек тогда, как и все, поверил, что Фред погиб — воспринималась как сломанное крыло.  
А Фред вернулся. Везунчик Трустоу снова сумел вылететь из океана в полной темноте. И Джек осознал, что относится к нему по-особому. А потом уж стоило к нему немного присмотреться, чтобы совершенно однозначно понять, что он для Фреда тоже значит гораздо больше, чем просто альфа стаи.  
И это была проблема. Бета при альфе неизбежно станет омегой. А если между ними есть чувства, то все становится только хуже. Беты могут быть друг с другом, они равны — и в стае, и в постели. Но альфа не имеет права никому позволять быть сверху. А если лишь раз допустит, то его избранник также становится альфой и получает право на половину стаи. Но постоянная пассивная роль переводит крылатого в статус омеги. Пока это только статус — теоретически из него еще можно выйти. Хоть и случается такое редко, но это хотя бы не невозможно.  
Поэтому разумные альфы обычно выбирают слабых, но не особо нравящихся им членов стаи. Как сам Джек выбрал Суинни. В качестве беты мальчишка не пережил бы и первых нескольких боев. Джек надеялся, что пройдет несколько лет, парень повзрослеет, наберется силы и опыта, и Джек сможет обменять его в другой стае с условием получения им статуса беты. Но Суинни и так все устраивало. Джек тем более не настаивал. После стольких лет омегой даже с гарантированным стартовым статусом беты в нем сложно удержаться. Да, если был заключен договор, он не станет омегой другого альфы, но стать омегой обычного беты — еще хуже. Уж лучше пусть Суинни остается у него под крылом.  
Но Фред... Если между альфой и его омегой возникают взаимные чувства, это неизбежно и очень быстро приводит к беременности омеги, во время которой его мужские органы атрофируются, а первые роды окончательно превращают его в «истинную омегу» — бесправное существо, способное только беременеть и рожать. Истинные омеги не принадлежат ни к одной стае, они содержатся в резервациях и доступны для любой беты из любой боевой стаи. А их потомство считается безродным, и путь в родовые стаи для них навеки закрыт.  
И Джек категорически не хотел подобной судьбы для Фреда, поэтому держал его на расстоянии — для его же блага. Наверное, после этого боя следует отдать место своего ведомого кому-то другому. А, возможно, надо подумать о том, чтобы на очередном обмене отослать Фреда в другую стаю. Как бы ни было тяжело расставаться, но так будет лучше для всех.  
Впереди показалась их цель. Джек обернулся и с удивлением увидел, что количество летящих за ним чуть ли не вполовину меньше размера его стаи. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что произошло. Половину стаи вел Дуэйн Хиггинс — сам Джек слишком часто и слишком много был занят на подводных вылетах. И часть его бет, не спускавшихся вместе с ним в океан за последние полгода, больше привыкла к командованию Хиггинса. Джек подумал, что будет лучше, если в этом бою они тоже разделятся. И вот...  
Но что могло случиться? На них напали? Но это не прошло бы незамеченным. Или Хиггинс... заблудился? Но как он мог? С его-то опытом, в почти безоблачную ночь? Хотя едва покинув родные горы, они около часа летели в густом тумане — неужели тогда? Но выйдя из тумана, Хиггинс увидел бы звезды и понял, что ошибся. Да, несомненно, именно так и было. Значит, они просто опаздывают. Но начало атаки согласовано между всеми стаями, и Джек не может подвести остальных. Что ж, значит, ему придется какое-то время продержаться в бою с лучшей половиной своей стаи — подводной.  
Хиггинс опоздал на полчаса. Джек едва успел обрадоваться, что они выстояли и он потерял всего трех бет, как краем глаза заметил падающего вниз Фреда с пылающими крыльями. Джек бросился наперехват, но не успел на какую-то пару секунд. Впрочем, даже успей он — это бы мало чем помогло.  
Трустоу успел сгруппироваться перед падением и упал в кустистую поросль, но это была лишь разница между смертельным ранением и мгновенной смертью при ударе о землю. Его крылья выгорели до кости — Джек уже видел подобное при прямом попадании плазмомета. Падение добавило переломов, кажется, был поврежден позвоночник. Но и без этого тут бы не справилась и лучшая команда лекарей, даже окажись они вдруг на другой стороне континента.  
Джек опустился на землю рядом, осторожно касаясь запястья Фреда. Тот был без сознания, и Джек буквально физически чувствовал, как из его покалеченного тела с каждой секундой утекает жизнь.  
Ему могло помочь полное обращение. Но только это — дорога в один конец. Всю свою жизнь крылатые существуют на стыке трех ипостасей, и даже короткое полное обращение в одну из них навсегда лишает их части себя. По древним легендам, народ крылатых появился от союза человека, орла и волка. Полностью став птицей, крылатый навсегда потеряет разум, превратится в магическую химеру, озверевшее чудище с телом волка и крыльями птицы. Хоть единожды став человеком, навсегда потеряет и магию, и возможность обращаться, и крылья. Да и в данном случае это бесполезно, полностью исцелить тело может только одно из звериных обращений. Выбор пути волка — это ставка на удачу. В лучшем случае потеря ограничится только крыльями, останется и магия, и разум, и два облика из трех. А в худшем — просто волк: без разума, без магии и без крыльев.  
Три ужасных выбора, оказавшись перед которыми большинство крылатых предпочтет чистую и благородную смерть. Но — это же Фред. И он умирает. И даже не приходит в себя. А для полного обращения нужно быть в сознании.  
Джек закусил губу. Еще одна не особо используемая, но существующая способность альф: если полностью обращается альфа, он может забрать с собой такую часть своей стаи, какую только пожелает. Он мог бы обратить Фреда. Но для этого придется обратиться самому. Навсегда.  
И после этого он больше уже не будет альфой. С другой стороны, так и Фред никогда не станет омегой. Но...  
Крылья... Небо... Фред...

* * *

— Джек, что ты наделал? Твои крылья...  
— А твои?  
— Да они же все равно полностью сгорели.  
— Вот именно. Несправедливо. Я с крыльями, а ты — без.  
— Так ты решил исправить?  
— Вроде того.  
— Джек, твоя стая.  
— Хиггинс справится, я в него верю.  
— А если бы мы так и не очнулись?  
— Ну, бегали бы дикими волками вдвоем по лесу. Это было бы забавно. Наверное.  
— Ох, Джек, как же мы теперь...  
— Уйдем в долины, прикинемся людьми. Ничего, как-нибудь выживем. Пробьемся. Зато я теперь могу сделать вот это.  
Джек нагнулся к лежащему в его объятиях Фреду и медленно поцеловал его, смакуя каждое мгновение. А потом Фред вернул ему поцелуй. И не только.


End file.
